1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a rear suspension system for two-wheeled vehicles. More particularly, the invention relates to a rear suspension system for two-wheeled vehicles such as motorcycles.
2. Description of Relevant Art
In two-wheeled vehicles, such as motorcycles for example, the rear wheel is suspended by means of a damper, and vibrations of the rear wheel are effectively absorbed and cushioned by a cushioning action of the damper, whereby improved comfort of the rider(s) is attained.
Heretofore, there has been known a damper unit comprising a shock absorber which exhibits a damping action by utilization of resistance of a fluid such as oil, and a spring which functions to store external vibrations as elastic energy. Recently, however, there has been a growing demand for reduction in weight of two-wheeled vehicles, and such demand has come to be directed in part to the aforesaid type of damper.
The present invention provides a rear suspension system which effectively meets the foregoing demand for reduced weight of two-wheeled vehicles, while at the same time providing enhanced comfort characteristics.